Survivor Rankdown Reloaded
Um yeah, sign up if you're into it. Sexually. #Mattyboi the Sex Daddy Boy #S to the G #COKEMAN11(me) #max #Br0n0s0meb0dy -role model to your son tho #Me. I Am That Epic, The Elusive Chantenuse... #Toad or Toady just not Toadgamer80! #DJ Dyna Sexed Up The Mixtape Part 8 #Red October #Rhoda the creepy enjoyer 39 Days, 10 Rankers, 633 Incarnations, 1... SURVIVOR! BRUNO'S NOMS *'Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands)' *Phillip Sheppard (Redemption Island) *Russell Hantz (Samoa) *Rocky Reid (Fiji) *Colton Cumbie (One World) *Alicia Rosa (One World) *'Corinne Kaplan (Gabon)' *'Rodney Lavoie (Worlds Apart)' *Will Sims II Play On My Computer (Worlds Apart) *Jeff Varner (Game Changers) *Michael Skupin (Philippines) *Zeke Smith (Millenials vs Gen X) *'Terry Deitz (Panama)' *'Roark Luskin (Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers)' *Vile Gayson (Kaoh Rong) *'Jeff Kent (Philippines)' *'Candice Woodcock (Cook Islands)' *Mookie Lee (Fiji) *'Lisa Welchel (Philippines)' *LJ "Where's the vagina?" McKanas (Cagayan) 633. Russell Hantz (Samoa)- Cut by Matthew I grabbed the obvious first cut because I hate making tough choices. I mean, it's obvious why Russell sucks. He takes up all the fucking screentime in Samoa, he starts out EXTREME IDOL CULTURE which has morphed into that which allows Ben to win HvHvH, and he's gross and little, like a little homunculus. This is also his incarnation in which he neither: a. makes Sandra better by acting as a foil, b. cries like a bitch. Bonus points for fucking Michaela purely to spite Brandon, but that happens later. Gonna save Rodney, cuz c'mon, he's funny! 632. Will Sims II (worlds apart) - cut by dyna there's an argument to make that will sims is slightly decent, towards like, the beginning and end of WA, and I do not think he is the person most to blame for WA being an inexorable hellhole. however, my guy yelled and screamed at a defenseless waif who was just trying to Play The Game for like, a long while, and never once thought it was maybe the wrong thing to do (and also if you go into the season knowing that's gonna happen, like me, you can see flashes of it earlier on). so yeah, lifeless oaf who did One Extremely Shitty Thing and suffered 0 consequences for it. bad saving gabon corinne because of her strategy voice 631. Colton Cumbie (One World)- cut by Rhonda I mean, there's probably a less obvious choice, getting medevaced sucks and you could argue that the season got less entertaining as it went. But at what cost? He was racist, whiny, petty, arrogant, a bully and a hypocrite. He can't stand the survival aspect and can't take it when things don't go his way. I wouldn't say he's a good survivor player either, just a season with bad players. He wouldn't win in the end from the jury and made some dumb moves. Plus, they get make OW entertaining with different editing or committing to the twist (more Kat and Chrisitina would have made me like it). I cringed more than was entertained. I will the Billy Garcia, and save Candice. 630. Phillip Sheppard (Redemption Island) - Cut by MrE If Russell is the bringer of the Dark Age of Survivor then Phillip is the biggest example of it. The "Big Character" mentality was in full swing here and he is just so self aware in his faux-insanity that it's disgusting. He's just willing to be obnoxious and torture everyone for 39 days with his brand of stupidity. He also made Steve (understandably) calling him crazy into a race thing and would be casually sexist and all that. It's all terrible bullshit and he's a stain on survivor. Saving Andrew Savage. 629. Jeff Varner (Game Changers) - Cut by Reddy This goes without saying because outing someone on national TV is fucking abhorrent and as if that wasn't bad enough Varner himself is gay? So he especially should have known better, and the fact that he tried to capitalize on the infamy is disgusting. Also, this moment was shared to Hell on social media, friends of mine shared and reacted to it, and it was weird yet still upsetting all the same. The outing also appeared on a ton of Trans-centric 2017 lists and if that doesn't illustrate just how bad this is, I don't know what will. Varner's an embarrassment. Saving Lisa Whelchel because she's a modern Kathy VO 628. Rocky Reid (Fiji) - Cut by SG There are various SG anti-faves in this first set of noms, but this one is I think the easiest cut and the worst one. I think everyone already knows, but Rocky was an awful, probably sexist and homophobic bully who made an already dour and depressing pre-merge all that much worse. Him bullying Anthony Robinson constantly for not being a man or some dumb shit until he and Anthony ended up on a tribe of all guys and he got to vote him out is probably the least righteous thing to happen on all Survivor. Luckily, the Four Horseman inexplicably decided to vote him out over Lisi the very next episode and we were spared any more of this. And it all works out in the end anyway because Rocky was actually a repressed homosexual this entire time and Anthony! seems to be have had a much better post-game career. Saving Roark because she's just forgettable rather than outright awful like the rest of these and doesn't deserve to go yet 627. Zeke Smith (Millennials vs. Gen X) - Cut by CK Zeke is a direct product of #BigMoves culture. more hate soon saving Terry. respect ur elders 626. Kyle "Vile" "Sarg" "Jason" Jason (Kaoh Rong) - Cut by Toad Kyle Jason hatred SHOULD be self-explanatory, but somehow he has a pretty decent fanbase by virtue of being a "~complex villain~" or some shit? I won't stand for that. Just because he talked about his daughter being autistic once or twice doesn't excuse him for being "an ugly ass turd" (--Survivor321) for the entire rest of his stay in the game. He was just a giant raging asshole to Alecia as well as basically every other woman in the game and earth angel Joe del Campo, and he didn't even have the decency to have a hilarious downfall like Scot, instead just hanging around and being pointless for 1-2 more episodes then being inconsequentially picked off. And unlike Scot, who just seems like your average harmless dick, I do believe Jason is a legitimately horrible person in real life if his Twitter feed is any indication. In addition, he and Scot are the reason that 1) Aubry lost and 2) Probst feels the need to make all these awful new jury twists, so he can add "actively making the franchise worse" to his greatest hits. The one redeeming quality he has (other than his "ANUS" tattoo, of course) is his presence in Toadvivor: Jamaica, but that's not even canon. And of course, creating Jar Jar Binks can't be forgiven. Saving... Jeff Kent? He sucks but at least he provided one moment of hilarity